


Dirty Pics

by pinlilli



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is an ass man, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Shrunkyclunks, Specifically Steve's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinlilli/pseuds/pinlilli
Summary: There’s this one guy Bucky slept with three months ago who still sends pics of his ass whenever Bucky asks. What can he say? Grant’s got an ass that just won’t quit.





	Dirty Pics

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr prompt: 
> 
> my boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU

Still dressed in his work clothes, Bucky fell back onto the sofa, legs kicking up into the air. He pulled off his hair tie and shook his head out like a dog, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He cracked open a can of beer and took a swig, his other hand thumbing out a text to Grant.

**Bucky**  
_I just had a shit day_  
_Can you send me a pic of that cute lil ass of yours_

Nothing like Grant’s ass to make a shitty day better. That thing was a work of art, and Bucky mourned at the long three months that had passed since he last had those cheeks in his hand. His phone dinged in notification just seconds later, and Bucky found himself trying to smile around a mouthful of beer.

**Grant**  
_Um excuse you_  
_This ‘cute lil ass’ can deadlift a car for reps and hip thrust you right into the ceiling_

**Bucky**  
_Fuck that sounds hot, do it_  
_Can you get a bit of those thighs in there too_

There was no reply for several minutes. Bucky squirmed on the couch, impatient, like a kid being told to wait until Christmas morning to open presents.

**Grant**  
[attached image]

Bucky groaned at the sight of the thumbnail alone, tapping on it to bring it to its full size. Grant had the muscled spread of his back on full display, spine twisted so he could snap an ass shot in the mirror. He was wearing absolutely _tiny_ blue briefs—panties, those were fucking panties, no way they made briefs that small. The fabric barely covered the swell of his ass in the first place, but Grant went ahead and hooked a thumb into the elastic, pushing the fabric down even further. It put on display the dimples impressioned into his low back, the ones Bucky had pressed his thumbs into while he had Grant on all fours and was fucking into him.

And those thick, creamy thighs, _fuck those_ , he thought with feeling, angry and horny all at once. Remembering the way they had quivered in anticipation as he nipped and kissed and sucked them on the way to Grant’s cock. Bucky adjusted himself through his slacks at the memory.

But the best part? The way Grant was looking over his shoulder, coy little smirk pulling at his lips, playful and sexy. Tired though he was, Bucky felt heat gathering between his legs. 

**Bucky**  
_Holy fuck you’re perfect_  
_Get over here and sit on my face_  
_I wanna get my mouth on you_  
_Wrap your thighs around my head and choke me the fuck out_

 **Grant**  
_Jesus, that got intense fast_  
_Your day was that bad, huh?_

 **Bucky**  
_A little_

**Grant**  
_Want me to call?_

Grant was just a one night stand Bucky had picked up while on a business trip in New York. A very fun, enthusiastic, and gloriously loud one night stand. An intoxicating combination of shy and horny that Bucky still hadn’t quite gotten over even months later. The point was, he didn’t owe Bucky anything, especially not emotional support. They didn’t do phone calls, just the occasional meme and dick pic. That was the beauty of hookup culture: Sex without any of the messy feelings or obligations. 

Admittedly, he would like to know Grant better. They were great together in bed, and maybe that was something that could translate into a great friendship, or something even more than that. He wasn’t sure if Grant felt the same way. No hard feelings if he didn’t.

 **Bucky**  
_I don’t wanna be a bother_

Bucky had barely hit send when his phone began to ring, call screen lighting up with Grant’s name. Bucky raised the phone to his ear.

“Hey, you didn’t have to,” he said with a smile. “It’s kinda stupid anyways. I was just being dramatic.”

Grant laughed. The sound of it sent Bucky’s stomach swooping. “A cool guy like you, all riled up? Nah, must have been real bad. What happened?”

“You really want to hear me rant?”

“Yeah. Come on, tell me a bedtime story.”

“Okay, first of all, jalapeno and Asiago bagels were sold out at Barton’s Bakery…” Bucky woke up at six goddamn fifteen so he could workout, get ready for his day, and be at the bakery in time to beat the morning rush. A bagel-less Bucky was not a happy Bucky. Then someone had started a chain collision on the highway, making him two hours late for work and hangry. He stalked straight to the kitchen upon arriving, deciding he would settle for those sugary and butter-loaded (but delicious) blueberry muffins that were delivered fresh to Stark Industries every morning… Only for the new guy to come rushing in, near tears.

“The guy wiped out three million rows in a database,” Bucky said with a heavy sigh. “No backups because it was a development system. He was freaking out, convinced that anything he touched would explode. So I sent him home and spent the next ten hours going through old files, typing up new scripts, and rewriting the entire database from scratch.”

Grant made an empathetic noise. “New guys, huh.”

“We all have our fuck ups. We just gotta fix it, but he was terrified he would make things worse. Now I’m behind on my own projects, and I have a meeting with a client in two days.” Bucky took a swig of his beer, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing. “Also, my boss asked me if I was single. I thought he was gonna ask me on a date, but it turned out he was just trying to set me up with his buddy.”

Grant chuckled at that. “And what did you say to that?”

“Said I wasn’t interested. I’m happy being single right now, and dating my boss’s friend just seems like a bad idea. He was really pushy about it, though. I think he was getting worried that his friend was gonna die alone like me, so he was trying to kill off two birds with one stone.” Bucky huffed out a laugh. “I ended up agreeing to coffee to get my boss off my back.”

Grant hummed. “Well, if it doesn’t work out between you two, you should give me a call.”

Bucky looked at his lap and smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Grant affirmed. “I’m gonna be in DC next week. You know, if you wanna meet up.”

Bucky gaped. If this was his reward for suffering through a shitty day, then let the shitty days keep coming! 

“Um, we don’t have to,” Grant backtracked, sounding embarrassed. Probably blushing. Bucky had thought he would never see that blush in person again.

“Yeah!” he shouted, wincing immediately after. “Yeah, I wanna see you.” Did that sound too eager? Fuck it. He _was_ eager. “How long are you staying for?”

“About a month and a half. I’m gonna supervise an art camp, so I’ll be there until the end of summer.”

Bucky had better start clearing his schedule now. He was going to fill himself up with enough Grant to last him through the cold winter months. “I can show you around,” he offered. “We can go to art museums and stuff.” He racked his brain for other fun things to do around DC. Having lived here since he was a kid made everything seem boring. “There’s a pretty good food scene here, if you know where to look. I can take you to some of my favourite places.”

“Sounds good, Buck. I’m excited.”

“Me too.”

Bucky heard rustling on Grant’s line, like someone settling into bed. And like some sort of Pavlovian response, Bucky felt himself starting to fatten up in his pants. “Getting comfortable?” he asked, voice pitched low.

“Mmm, yeah,” Grant said, sounding a little breathy, guttural. Either he was aroused and this was going to go somewhere very interesting or—

Bucky glanced at the clock and swore. “Oh fuck, Grant, I’m so sorry. It’s like 2 AM for you. Shit, I didn’t realise how long I’d been talking for. You should have told me to shut up!”

“S’all right. It was fun talking to you,” Grant said, a hint of laughter in his voice. He sounded sleepy and adorable. Bucky wasn’t sure how he was going to get through the next week. He wanted to see Grant as soon as possible.

“You should go to bed. I’ll still be here tomorrow if you want to talk then,” he said, realising that he was pushing their relationship to the next level. Phone buddies! He rarely spoke to anyone on the phone unless it was his mom. This was a big deal.

Grant made a small upset noise. Jesus, he was lucky he wasn’t in Bucky’s bed right now. Bucky might not let him sleep for the rest of the night.

“Okay. Talk to you tomorrow then?”

“Sure,” Bucky said, grinning like a loon, way too happy about this development for his own good. Grant might not even call, but optimism was one of Bucky’s strong suits. “Sleep tight.”

* * *

**Grant**  
_Hey, can I call?_

A text message like that at 10 PM wasn’t ominous at all. Bucky didn’t bother to text back, just hit the ‘Call’ button. Grant picked up within one ring.

“Hey, are you alright?” Bucky asked, sitting up in bed against his pillows.

“Hi, Bucky. I’m alright. Why?”

Bucky blinked. “Uh, because you asked to call? Sounded serious.”

“Oh.” There was shuffling on Grant’s side of the line. “You said yesterday that we could talk on the phone tonight.” Tentatively, he asked, “Were you just saying that to be nice?” If you’re busy, we don’t—”

“I’m not busy,” Bucky said quickly. 

“Okay, um, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

Bucky laughed, giddy. There was only one way he could interpret this: Grant wanted to get to know him too. “You didn’t. I’m literally just lying on my bed bored out of my damn mind. I’m glad you called.”

“Well in that case, let me deliver you from boredom,” Grant said wryly.

* * *

“Okay, I can tell you’re not entirely sold on the idea of meeting my friend, but I’m telling you, he’s your type,” Tony said.

“I don’t have a type, Tony,” Bucky said, pulling the pickles off his burger. He smothered a yawn with his hand. His lunch break probably would have been better spent napping at his desk than eating. He had stayed up until 3 AM last night talking to Grant like an infatuated teenager, and he was, perhaps, a tiny bit infatuated. Maybe it was unfair of him to not even give this Steve guy a chance, but Bucky was already invested in whatever it was budding between him and Grant. Steve didn’t even register as a blip on his radar.

“You’re gonna change your tune real fast when you lay eyes on him.” Tony began counting off his fingers. “One, he’s hot. Like, astronomically hot. Maybe even as hot as yours truly, but don’t tell him I told you that. He’s also sensitive. Good listener. He makes dad jokes and you like them. He’s a sarcastic little shit, so you two will get along just fine.”

Bucky hummed noncommittally, uninterested. “That’s nice, Tony. You like the guy so much, why don’t you date him instead?” 

“Me? Date Steve?” Tony barked out a laugh. “No way. That’d be like dating my grandpa.”

“Jesus, Tony. How old is the guy?”

“Eh… Could be thirty, could be a hundred,” Tony said. 

* * *

**Grant**  
_Getting on the plane to DC!_

**Bucky**  
_!!!_  
_Need me to come pick you up?_  
_I can_

**Grant**  
_It’s okay. My friend’s coming to get me_  
_Thanks though <3_

Oh, fuck, a heart. That was a first. Bucky’s own heart wobbled in his chest. He slid down his ergonomic computer chair, biting down on his lower lip to contain a smile.

**Bucky**  
_< 3_  
_When can we meet?_

**Grant**  
_I already have dinner plans for tonight_  
_Probably not tomorrow because my friend wants me to meet a guy he thinks I might like_  
_Are you free Tuesday?_

Bucky frowned at his phone, a little curl of jealousy taking up residence in his stomach. He tapped out a quick reply.

**Bucky**  
_I can do Tuesday_  
_Let me know how your date goes_  


**Grant**  
_It’s not a date we’re just gonna go for coffee or something_  
_Don’t worry_  
_I’m still yours on Tuesday :) :) :)_

* * *

Bucky’s phone vibrated across his desk, lit up with Tony Stark’s face.

“What’s up?” he asked. He wedged the phone between his ear and shoulder, continuing to tap out a few bits of code.

“Guess who’s here to meet you! Start’s with an ‘s’ and ends with ‘teve’.” Without waiting for an answer, Tony barreled on, “Ding ding ding! You got it, it’s Steve! You’re a smart guy, Barnes. I knew there was a reason why I hired you,” he said. “Come up to my office. I wanna introduce the two of you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Right now, Tony? I’m kinda busy being a productive employee.”

“Work can wait, love can’t,” Tony said. 

_“Tony!”_ someone, probably Steve, said sharply on Tony’s side of the line.

“Get up here, Barnes. This is an order from your superior.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll be there in a minute,” Bucky sighed. He might as well get it over with.

* * *

Bucky knocked twice on Tony’s door before entering. There was a tall blond man standing with his back to Bucky. He was dressed in a plaid shirt, khakis belted tight at the waist, making the flare of his lats that much more striking. 

Bucky’s jaw fell slack. He would recognize that backside anywhere. 

“Come on, Barnes! What did I say about knocking?” Tony whined. “Just come right in. Mi casa es tu casa, and all that.”

Grant turned around then, eyes widening into saucers.

“Steve, I’d like you to meet Bucky,” Tony said. “Bucky, I’d like you to meet Steve Rogers. Our very own Captain America.”

“Holy shit,” Bucky said, at the same time Steve breathed, “Oh”, and turned a peculiar shade of green.

Tony looked back and forth between them. “Are you two impressed by each other? I can’t tell if that was a good reaction or not. I’m going to assume it was.”

Bucky finally made his voice work. “Hi,” he said.

“Um, hi,” Steve said, unable to meet Bucky’s gaze. His big shoulders curled forward in an attempt to make himself small.

Bucky had slept with Captain America. He had asked a national icon for nudes and he was given them. That was like… That was like asking the Queen for nudes. Was that disrespectful? It felt disrespectful when he thought about it like that. But Steve was human just like anyone else. He laughed at his own jokes when Bucky didn’t. When they watched _The Green Mile_ while Skyping, he had sniffled and pretended he didn’t cry for the entire last hour of the movie. He had one hell of a sex drive (Bucky knew all about _that_ ). It was just fucking weird to think that Captain America would give him the time of day.

“Captain America,” Bucky repeated.

Chuckling nervously, Steve said, “Yeah, that’s me.”

* * *

Bucky led them to an empty meeting room. He locked the door behind them with a soft click, then turned around to face Steve. It was so obvious, Bucky didn’t know how he hadn’t realised sooner. That sweetheart smile? The frankly unreal width of his shoulders? Teenaged Bucky had spent many a night crying over this man and how perfect he was. Some kind of fan he was, not even recognising his childhood hero.

“So. You’re a superhero,” he said. That explained a lot of things. Like how ‘Grant’ could deadlift a car for reps. Normal human beings couldn’t do that. 

It also explained how, during their first night together, Steve was able to just keep coming, and coming, and coming… How he kept begging for more even seconds after his release, like he just needed Bucky so bad. Bucky dragged his attention back to the present. Now was not the damn time to be fantasizing.

Steve winced. “I’m sorry. I meant to tell you eventually, but I guess, um. I wasn’t really sure where we stood? We were just, you know… It was a hookup. I didn’t think it was important. I know I should have told you when we started actually becoming friends but—” Steve cut himself off with a shrug. 

Bucky shook his head. “No. I get that. Sometimes you just wanna get laid without having to worry about the hero worship or someone going straight to the news outlets right after.”

“I’m really sorry, Bucky,” Steve said again, eyes wide and earnest.

“Grant— _Steve_ ,” he corrected. “I’m not mad, okay? I’m just shocked, that’s all. I mean, learning that you’ve been aggressively flirting with America’s favourite hero is sort of a big deal.” He reached up to gently nudge Steve’s chin. “Come on, a face like that? How could I be mad at you? I have a heart, you know.”

Steve ducked his head. He peered at Bucky from beneath long lashes, smiling a sweet and unsure thing. “Yeah?”

“Fuck,” Bucky swore. “How can you be this adorable and kick that much ass?”

Steve laughed, hiding his face in a palm. The tips of his ears were pink.

Yeah, here was the guy that had captured Bucky’s attention and refused to let him look away. Not Captain America, but Steve, a little shy and awkward, but so guileless and so sweet it hurt. Bucky could feel his own lips tugging up in a wide smile. He fit his hands around Steve’s trim waist, thumbs stroking his hipbones. 

Steve pulled his hands away from his face, eyes flickering to Bucky’s lips and then back up to meet his gaze. Questioning, wanting. And hell if Bucky could resist a look like that. He leaned in, slotting his mouth against Steve’s, sucking softly on that plump lower lip until they parted on a gasp.

Unable to help himself, Bucky slid his hands over the curve of Steve’s ass and squeezed. Steve twitched in surprise and Bucky laughed silently into the kiss, felt Steve’s answering smile against his own.

Steve pulled away first, the colour high in his cheeks, the usual bright blue of his eyes darkened. He licked his lips. “So about that date…”

“I’ll tell Tony I’m taking the rest of the day off,” Bucky said immediately. “He won’t mind if I finish up at home.”

“Really? You think I’m gonna let you get any work done tonight?” Steve asked.

Bucky laughed. “Fuck, I sure hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> [my tumblr!](http://lillupon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
